Vs. Hugh 2
Vs. Hugh 2 is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/22/19. Story Ian and Hugh stand across from each other on the battlefield, with the crowd going wild for them. Scar the Druddigon faces Flygon. Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Hugh, Helga, Hilda and Casey are in the crowd. Ian draws a Pokéball. Hugh: Rock Slide! Ian: Double Team! Scar shimmers and disappears, forming several clones on the field. Hugh: He’d been hiding those moves the whole time. Take them all out! Flygon forms Rock Slide and fires the boulders forward. The boulders go through each of the clones, the field now barren. Flygon turns in search for Scar, who appears behind it. Ian: Return! Scar slams Return into Flygon’s back, it hitting the ground. Hugh: Quick, Dragon Tail! Dragon Tail whips around, going through Scar’s head. The Illusion fades as Zorua stands low to the ground, snickering. Hugh: A Zorua?! Ian: Night Daze! Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, blasting into Flygon at close range. Flygon lies on the ground defeated. Referee: Flygon is unable to battle! The winner is Zorua! Zorua runs back over to Ian, him bending down and petting her. Hugh looks humiliated as he returns Flygon. Hugh: To think you could masterfully fool me. You never planned for Scar to beat my Flygon, did you? Ian: Don’t forget I battled Flygon before. I’m well aware of how strong it is. Hugh: Then try this on for size! Go Leavanny! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Leavanny. Leavanny: Leavan! Ian: Zorua, Night Daze! Hugh: Protect then Air Slash! Zorua fires Night Daze, as Leavanny raises a blue barrier for Protect. Leavanny then swings its scythe arms, firing air saws. Ian: Feint Attack! Hugh: X-Scissor! Zorua twirls and disappears, dodging Air Slash. Zorua reappears behind Leavanny, though it spins and strikes with a crimson X pattern before Zorua can strike. Hugh: And Leaf Storm! Leavanny raises its scythe to the sky, a vortex of leaves rising from the ground below Zorua. Zorua is caught in the attack and slammed around in the vortex till it is slammed into the ground. Zorua lies on her belly defeated. Referee: Zorua is unable to battle! The winner is Leavanny! Ian returns Zorua, as he smiles. Ian: Nice job. Now, (draws Pokéball) Claydol! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Claydol. Claydol: Clay. Hugh: That’s the worse possible match up against Leavanny! Leavanny, use Leaf Storm! Ian: Sandstorm! Claydol spins, firing a Sandstorm vortex that clashes with Leaf Storm. Ian: Now Ancient Power! Hugh: Protect! Claydol shines with an after image, the after image forming into a silver energy sphere. Claydol fires Ancient Power, with Leavanny raising Protect. Ian: Psybeam! Hugh: Air Slash! Leavanny fires Air Slash as Claydol fires a multi-colored psychic beam from its arms. The Psybeam strikes Leavanny, it stumbling in confusion. The Air Slash hits Claydol. Ian: Once more! Ancient Power! Hugh: Leavanny, quick! Leaf Storm! Claydol fires another Ancient Power, with Leavanny striking itself in confusion. Ancient Power slams into Leavanny, defeating it. Referee: Leavanny is unable to battle! The winner is Claydol! Hugh returns Leavanny, still smiling. Ian: Now comes the hard part. I’ve seen him using Yamask in this tournament, but I still don’t know what his number six is. Hugh: Yamask! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Yamask. Yamask: Ya! Hugh: Start with Will-o-Wisp! Ian: Sandstorm! Yamask forms several blue fireballs, firing them at Claydol. Claydol spins like a top, releasing a Sandstorm that blows the Will-o-Wisp away and encompasses the field. Yamask is buffed by the Sandstorm. Ian: Claydol, return! Ian returns Claydol, as he throws a new Pokéball to choose Quagsire. Quagsire: Quag. Wyatt: (Laughing) A Quagsire! Casey: (Disturbed) That, doesn’t seem like Ian’s normal style at all. Cilan: (Feigning confidence) It is immune to Sandstorm. Helga: Ha! He chose a stupid looking Pokémon! Rui: If anyone can get through here it’s Ian! Come on! Don’t let me down! Hugh: Shadow Ball! Ian: Amnesia. Yamask forms and throws a Shadow Ball. Quagsire’s head glows pink as it takes the attack, seemingly unharmed. Yamask is buffed by the Sandstorm. Rui: Ha! See? He chose it to resist its attacks! Ian: Use Mud Bomb! Hugh: Power Split! Yamask glows with a purple aura, releasing it. Quagsire glows the same, as its aura is siphoned off. Quagsire spews a weak Mud Bomb, hitting Yamask and knocking it back. Yamask is buffed by the Sandstorm. Hugh: Our attack strength is evened out! Now use Will-o-Wisp! Ian: Muddy Water! Yamask fires Will-o-Wisp, while Quagsire release a tidal wave of muddy water. It washes Will-o-Wisp away as Yamask raises Protect against the attack. Hugh: You trying to outlast me here? Don’t think it’ll work! Yamask, use Shadow Ball! Ian: Yawn. Yamask fires Shadow Ball, it hitting and exploding on Quagsire. A Yawn bubble flows across the field, popping in Yamask’s face. The Sandstorm buffs Yamask. Hugh: Shadow Ball again! Ian: Mud Bomb! Shadow Ball and Mud Bomb collide, as Yamask yawns and drifts towards the ground. It lies down and falls asleep with the Sandstorm ending. Hugh: Yamask, get up! Ian: Muddy Water! Quagsire releases a tidal wave of Muddy Water, washing Yamask back and defeating it. Referee: Yamask is unable to battle! The winner is Quagsire! Rui: Ha! In your face kid! Helga: Aw! Hugh! You made me look bad! Hugh returns Yamask, as he draws a Premier Ball. Hugh: This is it. My sixth Pokémon. Go Volcarona! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Volcarona. Volcarona: Vol! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing. Ian: Just like Alder. Hugh: I found this guy deep in the bottom of Relic Castle. The battle was harder than any gym leader, but I finally managed to convince it to come with me. Now you’ll get to feel its power first hand! Heat Wave! Ian: Muddy Water! Volcarona flaps its wings and releases scorching winds, as Quagsire counters it with Muddy Water. The attacks cancel out as the water is evaporated. Ian’s eyes widen from the flames, his body shaking on its own. Hugh: Not bad! Volcarona! Sunny Day then Heat Wave again! Ian: (Scowls) Muddy Water! Volcarona glows gold as the sunlight intensifies. It uses a stronger Heat Wave than before, while Quagsire’s Muddy Water is weaker than before. Heat Wave evaporates Muddy Water and strikes Quagsire, defeating it. Referee: Quagsire is unable to battle! The winner is Volcarona! Ian returns Quagsire, drawing a new Pokéball. Ian: Go Claydol! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Claydol. Claydol: Clay. Hugh: Solar Beam! Ian: Sandstorm! Volcarona flies around, glowing gold for Solar Beam. Claydol spins like a top and releases Sandstorm, obscuring the sunlight. Volcarona fires a weakened Solar Beam, though the intensity still causes Claydol to recoil to the side. Volcarona is buffed by the Sandstorm. Ian: Ancient Power! Hugh: Dodge and use Heat Wave! Claydol fires Ancient Power, as Volcarona flies and dodges. It flaps its wings and releases Heat Wave, with Claydol spinning for Sandstorm to partially block it. Heat Wave breaks through and strikes Claydol head on. The heat is intense, Ian raising his arm as a reflex. Claydol is knocked down defeated. Referee: Claydol is unable to battle! The winner is Volcarona! Ian returns Claydol, as he draws a Pokéball. Ian: Last one. (Takes deep breath) Remember, it’s irrational. Rui: You think he’ll be okay? That is some intense fire there. Helga: He’s afraid of fire? That’s some bad news for him! Iris: (Reassuring) He’ll be okay. He knows that he has to push through it and can calm himself. Ian: Scar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Scar. Scar: Drud. Hugh: Sunny Day! Ian: Dragon Pulse! Volcarona glows gold with Sunny Day, as Scar blasts Volcarona with Dragon Pulse. Volcarona descends from the damage but glides out of it. Hugh: Morning Sun! Volcarona shimmers with gold healing energy, as all its wounds disappear. Hugh: With the Sunny Day, our healing ability is intensified! This is why our battle lasted so long. Now fire Solar Beam! Ian: Chip Away! Volcarona fires a fast Solar Beam, as Scar swings its arm and blocks the attack. Volcarona flutters around, now releasing Heat Wave. Scar takes it, protecting its face with its arms. Ian is instinctively doing the same, even though the flames are nowhere near him. Ian: Break it with Dragon Claw! Scar forms Dragon Claw over its claws, cutting through Heat Wave and stopping it. Volcarona flies in and fires Solar Beam, blasting Scar back. Ian: Looks like we’ll have to take it out in one combination. Hugh: Heat Wave! Ian: Take it! Volcarona flutters around with Heat Wave, Scar bracing against it. Ian’s eyes zip back and forth, tracking Volcarona’s movement. He then points up to a point in the sky. Ian: There! Dragon Claw! Scar forms Dragon Claw, swinging and breaking Heat Wave. Scar pushes off her left leg, rocketing into the sky at that spot. Volcarona drifts towards that spot as Scar approaches. Hugh: He figured it out?! Scar strikes Volcarona as it passes the spot, it falling back. Scar remains above it. Ian: And Dragon Pulse! Scar breathes Dragon Pulse, striking Volcarona and slamming it into the field. Scar lands, though its right leg buckles under it. Volcarona lies up, severely injured. Hugh: Morning Sun! The intensity of Sunny Day fades right before Volcarona heals with Morning Sun, limiting the health recovered. Hugh: Darn. Solar Beam! Ian: Dragon Pulse! Volcarona fires Solar Beam as Scar fires Dragon Pulse. The attacks explode, the shock wave tearing through the field. Smoke obscures the Pokémon, but when it fades Volcarona is down. Referee: Volcarona is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon and the victor is Ian! Rui: (Standing) He did it! (Stares Helga down) In your face! Helga tears up and begins to cry, Iris giving Rui a glare. Rui: What? Life is full of disappointment. It’s best she learns now. Ian and Hugh meet on the field, shaking hands. Hugh: I’ve gotta hand it to you, you really are one of the best trainers I’ve ever battled. Ian: You’re not bad yourself. I’m glad we got this rematch. Hugh: Yeah, me too. Main Events * Ian defeats Hugh, moving onto the Top 4. * Hugh reveals he caught the Volcarona of the Relic Castle. * Ian's Zorua is revealed to have learned Double Team. Characters * Ian * Hugh * Freddy O'Martin * Referee * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Helga * Hilda * Casey Pokémon * Zorua (Ian's) * Claydol (Ian's) * Quagsire (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Flygon (Hugh's) * Leavanny (Hugh's) * Yamask (Hugh's) * Volcarona (Hugh's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * The Scar that appeared at the end of the last episode was Zorua in disguise. She was uncredited then to keep the surprise for readers who didn't make the connection. * The reason that Hugh went to the Relic Castle before Vs. Yamask was to capture Volcarona. As it is caught at level 70 in Black and White, it was given a move pool to heavily focus longevity in battle. * Ian shows that he's able to push through his fear of fire in battle now, though he instinctively responds to fire when he perceives it to be too close. * Flygon was defeated early due to it being the main foe from Ian's last battle with Hugh. * This episode marks the first time that Hugh has been shown with a full party of 6 Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments